The End of Eggman's Reign
by Heyheyheygirl4
Summary: Eggman is on his death bed as he thinks about his life. And what he once viewed as a great life, is now seen as a nightmare soon to end.


**I own nothing. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

Eggman laid on his bed as he looked out the window and onto the setting sun. The grey clouds only adding more to the beauty of the golden sky. He sighed as he couldn't see it from high up to witness more of its grace. But sadly he was stuck spending the last of his days in bed. With his life coming to an end it has become harder for him to do his usual daily tasks. Everyday he can hardly get up without the help of his robots. Even though his trademark obesity was long gone. His appearance showed clear as day of his aging.

His skin was pale and wrinkly, with his glasses being the only thing that hasn't changed. Besides the fact they had to be stronger to keep up with his old eyes. His mustache, though still in its trademark form, was a grayish white. With a few dark grey hairs sprinkled inside. Even his robotic arm showed signs of ageing. What was once shiny and a symbol of power, was now rusted and squeaking when it moved. The rest of his body was withered away and bony as it hid under his pajamas and blanket. Eggman knew his time was ending. He had thought of roboticizing himself many times. Prolong his life and outsmart death. Rule his Robotropolis till the end of time. But every time he was about to do it, something always stopped him.

The Robians

Each and every single one of them nothing left but an empty, soulless version of what once was a cheerful Mobian. They all act the same, depending on their programming, and the only thing telling them apart was their metallic looks. Which closely resembled their former selves, for a reason he was never able to figure out.

Would the same thing happen to him? Would he actually still rule, or just become another screw in the toolbox? Living without a mind...

...a soul...

...A free will...

That's what always stopped him from becoming...one of them.

But then again it would surely be better than the fate he had handed himself.

Once everything was finally his way, even that pain in his side Sonic was stopped, he realized that he had nothing left to do. He had finally achieved his goal of total domination. He remembered that feeling he got after he was finished gloating. That feeling of emptiness inside him. Standing over a crowd of Robians who clapped on command, he had finally everything an evil mastermind like him wanted. But what was he to do now? No one to talk to. He still had Snively, but even he was eventually roboticized after a fatal smart mouthing at him.

Eggman remembered that to. He remembered the endless cries of his former nephew as he forcibly, and very roughly, pulled him over to the roboticizer. Eggman still cringed at what he said to him as he practically threw him into the roboticizer and started up the machine

_"I'll teach you to speak to your lord that way"_

Eggman started to cry a little as he remembered the look in Snively's eyes when the machine started up. Such despair had haunted his nightmares for a long time. Snively, even though the many times he had treated him so badly, was like a son to him. But, like the others, was now just another soulless atomitom in the factories.

Only after that was he truly alone. After that every day just seemed to blend in with each other. Just the same old thing of nothing. He was happy with it for a little while. But slowly and slowly he became more depressed. He missed having someone flesh and blood to talk to, to admire his accomplishments. Some to not only admire his accomplishments, but also criticize it. All the Robians would always clap and cheer. No one doubted him because as they all knew...

Eggman's word was law

Whatever he liked, they liked. What ever he didn't like or didn't approve of was immediately hunted down, and at his will destroyed. Again that was great for awhile. But soon he longed for an opinion that was not his own. Something fresh and new that came from a mind that was pure and innocent. Even the worlds harshest criticism he would have enjoyed. But that would never happen.

And now look at him, all he had to show was how much of a monster he was told to be. That all he was to be remembered by was either deep hatetred or made up lies he had made about himself. At first he made himself believe that it was true. But as he now rethinks his life, it's all just lies to him.

Nothing but a bunch of lies.

Eggman sighed deeply, everything went wrong when he decided to go against King Acorn. Before that he was loved and respected by those who were different from him. But his hunger for power turned him into something else. One who is now hated, despised by all. One who, even with a change of heart, would be exsicuted to please those who he had trapped in his sadistic game.

And that game only got more complicated when he discovered the location of knothole.

Once it was found the place was immediately burned to the ground. All the inhabitance where forced out, only to be rounded up by the swattbots. Of course once they were found, they where immediately roboticized. He was tired of giving them small change of escaping. That Robotnik, the one of slightest mercy was gone. After that everything started to crumble. With the forrest being nothing left but ashes; nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He had become more fearful by even those who stood strong. All while the freedome fighters group grew smaller everyday. And everyday they feared for their lives, and everyday lost more hope.

But there was one Mobian who never gave up hope, even when his world was crumbling before his eyes.

'I must speak with one more time' Eggman decided

Eggman shakily lifted up a boney finger and pressed a red button on the side of his bed. There was a short beeping sound before he spoke into it. His voice deepen and cracked.

"Metal Sonic come here please", was heard all though out Robotroplis.

Eggman layed back and waited, waited until he heard the sound. The sound of loud, clunky footsteps against the metal floor. They slowly got louder and louder until Metal Sonic had reached the room.

But it wasn't the Metal Sonic he had built

That one was long destroyed and the one before him was the one and only...

Sonic the Hedgehog

Eggman viewed Metal Sonic's new appearance like he always had when he was in a gloating mood. But this time he really took into detail of the now metallic hedgehog.

He had a lot of similarities to his flesh and blood counterpart. The major differences being his fur and spikes being replaced with metal. He peach stomach replaced with what could put a rocket engine to shame. His once gloved hands replaced with long, thin metal fingers. His legs were no better, both had the same metallic form. His shining red shoes were darker and pointed at the top, with a wheel at his heel for extra speed. What Eggman noticed the most was his eyes. What was once energetic and full of life, was now empty and almost dead. His eyes where replaced with a black screen. Eggman cried a little as he looked into the soleless glowing eyes of a once cocky and courageous hedgehog. Under his eyes was a metallic muzzle with a long, black, pointy noise. Eggman still remembered Sonic's signature of rubbing his nose with his finger.

**Yes master Eggman?**" The robotic hedgehog said. His voice was blank with no trace of life, with a metal-like purr laced into it.

"What was it like?" Eggman asked

"**What was what like?**"

"When you where flesh and blood, running around free with the wind?"

Eggman imagined being in Sonic's once speedy shoes. The wind in his hair as everything was a blur behind him as he ran at the speed of sound. Free and without a care in the world.

"**Unknow. When roboticized, all memory of previous life is permanently locked away to avoid a regain in mental consciousness**" Metal Sonic replied

Eggman sighed as he laid back onto his bed. A sigh laced with thick threads of disappointment after hearing the answer.

He remembered that he created that feature after the Uncle Chuck incident. He then thought of Chuck, and that day...

* * *

Chuck, in his robotic disguise, rolled through the halls. His objective: Find new parts for the de-roboticizer and get them to the freedom fighters

Chuck stopped for a moment and pulled out a picture. It was of him, Sonic, and their dog Muttskie. He smiled at the picture of the young, happy hedgehog that is his nephew. That only motivated him more to get the parts. The thought of being able to hug his nephew and not have him feel cold metal. The thought of getting Muttskie back, even though he was troublesome at times. The thought of having everything back to normal.

Chuck was forced to snap out of his dream when he heard footsteps. Loud, non-metal footsteps. He quickly got into position to greet the overweight doctor. Snively was with him, as always scared to be in Robotnik's presence. And Chuck couldn't blame him, today he sounded a lot more angrier than usual.

"Oh I hate that Hedgehog! I hate him! I hate him!" He shouted in anger

Chuck couldn't help but smirk at hearing that. 'Sonic's done it again'

But that was cut short when Robotnik, in a fit of rage, punched the nearest thing in the range of his robotic arm. And that object just so happened to be Chuck's disguise. Chuck barley managed to back up in time as Robotnik punched the screen of his disguise, sending him back against the wall.

Robotnik, who was at first angry, now had a long creepy smile across his face.

Chuck didn't have time to run as the guards quickly grabbed him. Bringing him up to Robotnik, who smiled a twisted grin at him.

"Well I guess this is a good day for me after all"

Chuck gulped, but held on to the small hope that Sonic and the others would stop the scheme he was cooking up.

Robotnik didn't waste anytime in searching Chuck's memories. He knew the second the hedgehog heard he would be here to foil another one of his plans. So the plan was immediately put into action. And in only a few minutes the location of Knothole was revealed. And Robotnik was one step closer to winning.

After that the feature was created so that that kind of incident would never happen again.

* * *

"How is your Uncle Chuck?"

Metal Sonic processed the question before answering "**Robain 26593, Chuck Hedgehog Online. Currently working on new-**"

"No!" Eggman half shouted before breaking out into a heavy coughing fit. Once he finally got his breath under control he look at the Robian.

Metal Sonic simply stood there quietly after being cut off by his master. Waiting for the next command for Eggman to give him.

Eggman sighed as he watched Metal Sonic stand there, completely silent and unmoving. The same way he acted when he was roboticized

He remembered the day Sonic was roboticized. Back then it was the happiest day of his life. The day that the hedgehog would finally be stopped in his tracks. He even threw a party to celebrate. Sonic was completely silent the entire day. Not even his classic attitude was shown. Just silent and unmoving like he is today. But when it was finally time for him to be roboticitzed, Eggman saw a comepletely different side of the hedgehog. He remembered the tears that streamed down Sonic's face as he saw his fate being sealed. He also remembered the contrast in his words. Using the last of his breath to curse Eggman's name down to each letter. And when he looked into Sonic's eyes for the last time, such pure rage and yet such sorrow, a part of him died inside.

And the rest is soon to follow

Sonic's cursing had worked, as everyday he was alive became more miserable. Just what Sonic wanted, as his last words still scarred his memory.

_"Burn in Hell you fat bastard!"_

All Sonic wanted was to free everyone from his curse, Let everyone just live in peace. And now that his time was becoming short...

...the least he could do was give that to him.

"Metal Sonic?"

**"Yes sir?"**

"I want you to deroboticize everyone including yourself. Understand"

Metal Sonic took a second to take in the command then nodded

"**Yes sir, shall I do it immediately?**"

"Yes"

With the new order Metal Sonic turned and started to walk away. But before he left Eggman stopped him.

His voice, along with his breath was starting to become more heavy "Wait!"

Metal Sonic froze

"And one more request. My...final request"

Metal Sonic turned halfway to the dying doctor

Eggman looked to Metal Sonic with a warm smile on his face

"Please remember me...as more of a friend then an enemy."

Metal Sonic nodded "**Yes sir**"

Eggman slowly shook his head "Don't call me that anymore"

Metal Sonic thought for a moment

"**Whatever you say Baldy Mcnosehair**"

Eggman gasped and looked over to Metal Sonic. But his shock soon turned into a smile as Metal Sonic gave him a thumbs up and his classic smile.

Using the last of his strength, Eggman replied with a smile and a bony thumbs up.

Then Metal Sonic left. Eggman layed on his bed as he looked up at the roof.

Eggman thought about Sonic's tone of voice when he called him that old name. Instead of a blank metallic purr, This time his voice had actual depth. Life!. The cockiness that he new and missed. He always wanted to hear that again before he passed. And his wish came true.

He smiled as his eyes started to close. Never to reopen again. But not before hearing the last words of the living realm.

"**All robians are to report to the roboticizer immediately**''


End file.
